Road Trip!
by Loopin' Lunan95
Summary: The gang is back, this time out on the open road! Doc, Alice, Lightning, Sally, Chick, Maria, Francesco, Emilia and of course, Sky. Hilarity ensues with tire troubles, stolen snacks, wasps, silly games, embarrassing confession. Tecnically, everything! Story adopted by me from Mere. Emilia belongs to Pancake-ss. Rated T for safety. ENJOY! :D
1. Foreword by the Author

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

Guys, I am ALIVE!

And woke up today to some nasty, disturbing and upsetting news. My friend and fellow Cars fan for almost five years is moving past Cars. Yup, she will now end that chapter of her life and move on. She has her own Etsy shop (Go check it out, she knits awesome stuff!), has a boyfriend whom she might most likely marry this year and her chronic migraine problem she had for at least tree years.

As friend, I want to fully support her wishes and decisions. As fellow Cars fan, it's hard to accept because she introduced me to what is today the Cars fandom and a very important part in my life. So I made the decision to re-boot my stories of Cars.

Yes, this means I will rewrite at some point Bonds of Friendship and I hope I will get the same support you all gave me, which ended up in 100 reviews. What will happen to her FFN account, I don't know anymore by this point and I have lost hope that Cars 3 would bring her, me and our friends back.

However, I will not give up on my stories. Therefore, I have the big announcement to introduce my take on a story she once wrote as crack-fic (meant for laughs without actual plot).

A story that involves Lightning McQueen, Chick Hicks, Francesco Bernoulli, Sally, Doc Hudson, his wife Alice (Lightning's mother) and of course our favorite junior officer, replacement racer and mischief maker, Sky! *la*

And yes, I adopted Mere's story "Road Trip" in case you recognize it. *nods importantly* She also made me the new owner of Maria Carrera, Sally's twin sister.

I hope you will all enjoy the story.

Sincerely,

Loopin' Lunan95


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

It was 5.14, a very early and godforsaken hour in the small town of Radiator Springs, Arizona one summer in July. Doc Hudson nodded as he looked at the barely lit skies outside, through the windows. "Perfect day, we'll get clear weather today." He nodded for himself, obviously satisfied and went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. It was extremely early on the morning, so he needed the caffeine.

Later they were heading out on a road trip. On vacation days, the roads would be packed and slow, that was why they needed to be early and fast on the roads. The Interstate would be cramped and he didn't fancied being stuck in slow traffics.

A little while later he saw Lightning enter the kitchen, still lost in sleep. "Good morning." He said.

Lightning glared. "What's so good about it?" He grumped and settled down by the kitchen table, staring holes at his father.

"You know perfectly well why we're going up early." Doc said strictly and served hot coffee in another cup. "You feel better after this." He said simply and set the mug in front of his son.

The redhaired drank it and Doc were very much right, he did feel better. "What about the house when we're gone?" He question and began to search the cupboards after Nutella for his sandwiches.

"Finn is watching it for us. Normally I wouldn't...get along with him, but it was mostly for your mother's sake."

"What about me?" A sudden voice said and there were Alice, his lovely wife with the red hair in curls and together with Sky, who constantly yawned and rubbed her eyes roundly.

Doc blinked. "The fact I appreciated Finn is watching the house for us and I only go along for your sake." He stated in a matter of fact. "You know perfectly well I never go along with him."

"And the feeling is mutual on Finn's side." Alice sighed and brought out the breakfast she prepared the day before. "In any event, we're leaving in one and a half hour, so make sure we're ready and done by then."

Doc nodded. "I know, I know."

* * *

"Hurry up or I leave you here!" Maria snapped at her boyfriend with hands on her hips and an irritated scowl on her otherwise so pretty appearences.

Chick groaned as he carried the bags of his girlfriend AND her sister, whose boyfriend was his rival, and he set them down on the front lawn of the Hudson household. "Why does girls pack so much stuff?! I only have to think of clothes, underwear and shoes that exists on my feet!" He complained and gestured on his sportbag, that contained the least of what they packed.

Sally rolled her eyes. "Obviously we need more than just a few shirts and underwear." She stated and walked up towards the front door and knocked hard twice. It was needed as they had already heard a loud commotion.

The door opened and at once, an explosion of yelling and shouting were heard. Doc had opened and wore an irritated glare which vanished as he saw the three. "You're early. For once." He stated and gave Chick a judging look.

"I kicked him when he hit the snooe button." Maria said with a proud smirk and Chick glared at her.

"I WANTED THE BATHROOM FIRST!" Sky's voice screamed angered.

"I was first, cause I'm speed!" Lightning's voice teased. "Ka-chow~!"

Doc growled before he turned around. "Hurry up you two!" He shouted and then returned to Sally. "Don't even bother, those two are a hurricane collision." He muttered as he walked across the lawn towards the garage to open it up. "We're borrowing Fillmore's van, it's big enough for us, our bags and the two Italians we're picking up later."

Soon enough, everyone was outside in the early and slightly warm morning. Alice carried outside her bags and counted how many were there on her list. Doc loaded up the van's trunk while Sky had cleaned out the seats and now were climbing on the van's roof. Maria and Sally ate sandwiches and drank a bit of orange juice, since they needed to get rid of the old stuff in the fridge.

Lightning sat in a garden chair and sighed, he was so bored. He glanced towards cooler before a devious smirk grew on his face. He opened and took an ice cube, then he sneaked up behind Chick and slipped the ice cube inside his shirt.

"YIIIIIIIIII! THAT'S COLD!" Chick screamed. Then he turned around with a glare. "MCQUEEN!" He yelled and began to chase Lightning around the lawn.

Sky laughed from the van's roof. "Go, Lightning! Show what you're made of!" She squealed happily and dangled with her legs where she sat.

Alice sighed. "Sky, please go down." She said tiredly. "You can hit your head and that's a waste of brain cells."

"Help me!" Lightning shouted and hid behind his mother, who wore an amused expression.

Doc grabbed his arm and yanked him up. "Act your age!" He snapped.

"I think he was." Alice remarked dryly. "Alright, we need to get ready now. Chick, don't kill Lightning. Lightning, no more pranks. Sky, get off the van's roof." She said in her best strict mother-voice.

Sky jumped off the van's roof, it weren't far to the ground, and ra around the van. "I call window seat!" She yelled and Lightning ran after her to prevent her from it.

"Forget it!" Chick yelled and wrestled down the two of them. "The window seat is MINE!"

Doc sighed and closed his eyes. "This will be a long trip..." He sighed.

* * *

Finally they all sat inside the van and drove onto the road. Doc rove the van with Alice on the seat beside him. Behind him sat Sky on the left window seat, Lightning on the right window seat and Sally in the middle to avoid fights between her boyfriend and her youngest, sister-like friend.

Behind them sat Chick with arms behind his head and a smug smirk and Maria, who sat at the left window seat. It was quite roomy for now, but later they would squeeze themselves on the seats when Francesco and Emilia joined them.

They had drive in more than fifteen minutes before Chicked yelled. "I forgot my pillow!" He shouted.

"But there's plenty of pillows on the resort hotel." Sky whined. "You have to be without it."

Sally shrugged. "We just get one at Walmart."

"Don't let Chick in at Walmart." Lightning warned as he played Angry Birds on his iPhone.

Chick mumbled, turning red. "But it was a...pillow pet." At this rate, everyone looked back at him in disbelief. "What? I...it's cute, I can't sleep without it!"

"You don't even compliment me that good." Maria said and shook her head, making her black curls to bounce.

Lightning looked up at the roof. "It's probably shredded by the dog in the backyard by now." He stated casually.

"WHAT?!" Chicked yelled. "C'mon, we gotta get back! Now, now, now!"

Doc groaned as he made a U-turn and headed back towards town. "Only because I'm concerned about the dog!"

* * *

A while later, the van were on the road again and aburtly stopped. "Crap! I'm wearing my bedroom slippers!" Doc exclaimed.

"You whaaaaat?" Everyone except a facepalming Alice said. But yes, Doc was indeed wearing his bedroom slippers. Once again, they had to turn around to Radiator Springs and wait as Doc rushed inside to change into shoes.

Alice was tapping irritated on her clipboard. "Can we now leave? We're already 14 minutes after the schedule!"

"Who the hell makes schedule for this?" Chick exclaimed as he ate a Snickers bar.

Maria groaned at Chick's usual stupidity. "Smart, organized people." her twin Sally replied.

"Everything Chick isn't then." Lightning piped up with a grin and Chick growled.

* * *

Finally they arrived to the airport of Phoenix and it was in a rush. Doc had trouble to find an empty parking place, which felt like forever and then they stood in the arrivals halls, just in EXACT time to see Francesco and Emilia arrive.

Talk about timing.

"Ciao!" Francesco smirked. "The flight was-a delayed one a-hour."

Sky looked as if Christmas had been cancelled. And her birthday. "Sure you were..." She muttered with crossed arms and stared at the Formula 1 racer with his smug smirk. It weren't news that she disliked him, Sky could never stand anyone who constantly said they were better than her big-brother-figure.

Sally shared a hug with Emilia happily while Maria just stood there and chewed on her gum, occansionally blowing bubbles. Doc took it his personal mission to get their bags and re-load the trunk of the van, forcing Lightning and Chick to help out.

"Okay, since we're all here and in time, I guess we hit the road." Alice declared cheerfully and wrote something on her clipboard before she walked towards the van. I sit at the front and my husband drives. Lightning sits with Sally and Maria...I think Sky can fit with them since she's so small-"

"I'm not small!" Sky protested loudly. She hated to hear she was tiny, small or "squirt" from anyone, especially Lightning.

Alice continued as if she didn't heard that. Or she just ignored it. "Then Chick sits at the backseats with Francesco and Emilia."

Chick was grumpy. "Oh great...I sit with the meatballs!"

"Go inside already!" Doc snapped and shoved Chick inside through the backseat doors.

* * *

Not even five minutes on the road went before anyone said or did something stupid, namely Chick.

Who appearently had gotten his hands on Emilia's purse.

"Hey, you got gum! Can I have gum?" Chick asked as he searched through the purse.

Emilia turned around and looked flabbergasted. "Wha-No!"

"Tic-Tac?"

"Give it-a back."

"Tapoons?"

Emilia snapped. "Give it-a back now, jerk!"

Chick resigned and gave it back. "Fine..." He grumbled and handed over the purse. Normally it would've taken more than that and it was dead quiet for a long time.

Until they heard a loud 'pop'.

"You stole my gum!" Emilia exclaimed as she turned to him and glared angered.

"You want it back?" Chick grinned and blew another bubble. Maria just shook her head and returned to her game in her Samsung, she thought it was way better than iPhone.

The female Italian just stared back and sunk back in her seat, defeated. "No..." She muttered, still pissed of that Chick got away with it and with her gum, no less.

Again, it got quiet inside the van. Doc kept his eyes on the road while Alice occansionally told which road was the best and which turn they would take next. Chick kept blowing bubbles with the chewing gum, Francesco read a book in Italian while Emilia listened to music at her iPod. Maria and Sky attempted to challenge each other in games on their respective phones.

Lightning looked over to Sally, who were just about to take a sip from her soda can. Then he stood up of sudden. "I'm sexy and I know it!" he grinned.

Sally almost choked on her drink. "Lightning!"

He just smirked mischiveously and settled down while Sky laughed hysterically.

"You should've seen your face, priceless!" She squealed cheerfully.

* * *

 **End of first chapter.**

 **Yup, I dunno about you guys. It's just not the same without Mere's touch in stories, but I tried my best. So, some nice reviews would be actually nice.**

 **Still mourning the loss of the original story, I do that. But I'm very open to new requests and ideas, so just ask away and come with suggestions if you have any.**

 **~ Loopin' Lunan95**


End file.
